


Like This

by spacedust719



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Singing Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Reader is in the finals of a TV singing competition. Ben Hardy is there to support his love, and has a couple surprises in store.





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making this without a specific gender for the reader. (Also, I didn’t know which relationship tag to put. I’m new, please feel free to correct me if clicking both f/m and m/m was wrong)  
> This was originally a request on tumblr. (Spacedust1124719) I liked it so I posted it here as well.

You were in the stairwell to the basement so you could do vocal warm ups and be isolated. You were so focused you didn’t hear Ben approach. He was standing half a flight up watching with a giant smile on his face.  You pause and take a deep breath and start to roll your neck. It feels stiff. You blame it on your nerves. And having trouble falling asleep last night. You were still in awe that you had made it this far. When you roll your head back, you glance up and see Ben. He smiles sheepishly. You smile and shake your head at him. He knew you liked warming up alone but he loves watching. He’s amazed by your talent. It makes you blush every time he tells you. You give a little wave. You are trying to not talk unless absolutely necessary, saving your voice for your performance. Ben stands and walks the rest of the way down the stairs. He pulls you into a tight hug. You nuzzle your face into his neck, probably getting makeup on him. 

He starts rubbing a hand up and down your back, “I have a surprise for you in your dressing room. You’d normally love it. I don’t know if you will today.”

You pull back so you can look at him with both your eyebrows raised. He doesn’t say anymore. You twitch your head to the side and hold your hands out questioningly. 

He nervously bites his lip. “I invited a friend. Other than the BoRhap cast that you already knew about.”

You look around waiting for him to tell you. He knows you’re not talking. “Are you done warming up?” You nod. He takes your hand and starts leading you back to your dressing room. 

Ben opens the dressing room door. You see your dad sitting on the couch. This is entirely expected. You see the flowers that Rami, Lucy, Gwil, Allen, and Joe brought you. You can tell they are blocking the reflection of someone in the mirror. You walk into the room and see James McAvoy sitting on the couch with your dad. He had been your crush since you were barely a teenager and saw Atonement till basically when you met Ben 4 years ago. Ben was working with James when you met and has always teased you about the crush. It had never quite worked out that he could introduce you to him. You head snapped over to Ben, who was wearing a huge smile. Your dad had a very amused smile on his face. He definitely knew about your crush because he had gotten mad over the type of tape you used to hang up posters of James in your bedroom. It ripped the paint of the walls. James stands and extends his arms to hug you.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Y/N. I’ve been hearing Ben go on about you for years.” 

Ben chimes in, “She’s not talking. She’s saving her voice for the performance.” You put a hand behind your back to flip him off. Ben, James and your dad all start laughing because your rude gesture is visible in the mirror. 

“Hi James, it’s really nice to meet you. I’m a big fan of your work.” Your face feels hot.

James bashfully smiles, “I’ve seen you on the show. I’m a fan of yours as well. For your singing and for making Ben so happy.” 

You look over your shoulder at Ben. His smile looks smug now. You make a fake angry face and he laughs at it. You love that he did this for you. You are nervous enough that you can’t tell if it’s making you more nervous or somewhat distracting you from your nerves. You finally turn around and go hug Ben as a thank you. The men start talking as you go back to saving your voice. After a few minutes, a makeup artist comes for a final check, touches up your lips, and fixes your eyebrow. You guess it got messed up from nuzzling into Ben’s neck. Right as they finish, a producer tells you its time. Ben hugs you tight. Your dad squeezes your shoulder while you’re being held by Ben. James tells you to break a leg. Ben and your dad tell you they love you. You awkwardly give them a thumbs up and mouth I love you back to your dad, and then Ben. You’re led to the side of the stage. 

While standing there, you wipe your hands on a towel because your nerves are in full force. You can see Ben, James, and your dad getting led to their seats. You’re glad to know where they are. Seeing Ben will calm you down. Then you remember what song you are signing. Maybe that will make you too emotional. On your first date with Ben he took you to see Spectre. You had heard “Writing on the Wall” by Sam Smith on the radio before seeing the movie. You mentioned you loved it while walking out of the theater. It was true, but you were rambling a little because Ben was holding your hand for the first time.When Ben picked you up for your second date, he started playing a playlist off his phone. It was the first song. You couldn’t help singing a long. After the first verse, you realized Ben was frozen staring at you from the driver's seat. He hadn’t started driving out of your parking lot. He told you later he was basically in love with you the second you started singing. You couldn’t imaging singing any other song for the finale given how supportive Ben had been throughout the whole season, and your whole relationship. The stage lights went off and you went on stage. 

The lights came back on and the cameras had their red “live” lights on. The host was introducing a video of your time on the show. The video ended behind you and the lights changed to a spotlight on you. There was a lot of cheering, yet somehow you could pick out Ben and Joe’s cheers over all the others. It made you laugh and completely calmed your nerves. The music started playing. You looked over at Ben. He brought his hand to cover his mouth, clearly recognizing the song after just a few notes. You winked at him. You gave the song everything you had. Half way through you looked back at Ben and your friends, almost all of them had tears in their eyes. You had to look over to the other side of the audience so you didn’t get choked up. 

You only had a few minutes between the end of your performance and getting called back on stage so they could announce the winner. You were standing on stage holding hands with the other two finalists. You looked over at your little fan club. Joe wolf-whistled at you and Rami slapped his shoulder. You could see the rest of the group laughing at them. The host announced 3rd place, it was Liam who the judges and audience had loved from the beginning. You couldn’t believe he was third. It was down to you and Henry. You thought remembered the producer telling you that they were going to announce 3rd place and then 2nd place. You were 97% sure that’s what she had said. You had this confirmed when you heard your name called. You pulled Henry into a hug. You guys had become close during the competition and you were really happy for him. You then heard familiar, excessively loud cheers. Henry whispered in your ear, “Congratulations! I knew it would be you!” You had won. You immediately looked over to where Ben was. He was crying and hugging your dad. That instantly brought tears to your eyes. A piece of confetti fell onto your mouth that hanging open in shock and wonderment.  You batted it off. You were handed a mic, it was time to sing what would now be your first single. You were glad you had the words on a teleprompter because all you wanted to say was “Holy Shit!” Singing the actual song was a blur, as was the judges hugging and congratulating you. The instant the red “live” lights went off, you yelled “Ben” and pointed to the backstage area. You saw the whole group start heading to the side of the stage where they could get to the dressing rooms. You went off the side of the stage you had come in from. When you spotted Ben at the end of the hall, he practically sprinted to you. He lifted you up off the ground when he hugged you. He then kissed you deeply, until your dad coughed and embarrassed you both. You were given huge hugs by all of them, included James again. You weren’t sure if your 14 year old self would be more proud about hugging him or winning a singing competition. Probably the incredible (and hot) man holding your hand that you were lucky enough to call your boyfriend. 

You had been at the after party for what seemed like 5 minutes. You had so much adrenaline pumping through your veins. You were shocked when Lucy told you it had been 2.5 hours and she had to leave. She had an early call time the next day. You pulled her into a tight hug and thanked her for coming. She had been ALMOST as supportive as Ben. All the BoRhap cast had. She told you to enjoy the rest of you night and winked at you. 

Suddenly there were arms wrapping around your waist. You tilted your head to the side and saw Ben’s lovely face appear on your shoulder. 

He kissed your cheek, “May I steal you for a quick moment?”

You hummed, “Always” 

He lead you off the side of the crowd. He wrapped his arms around your waist again and rested his forehead against yours. “I’m so incredibly proud of you, love.”

You kissed him, “Thanks, Ben. I’m so glad I was able to share this night with you. It’s the best night ever!”

Ben kissed you again. “I think we can make it a little bit better.”

You smirked, “Oh yeah, how’s that?”

“Like this.” He pulled away from you and kneeled down on one knee. He pulled a ring from his pocket. You instantly recognized it as his grandmother’s ring. Ben and her had been close. She left it for him. Ben’s mom showed you about a year ago. She tried acting causal about it. Her son was a much better actor than she was. There were happy tears in your eyes for the countless time that evening. 

“Will you…”

“Yes!”

“Love! Let me ask”

You did a little happy dance, “I’m too excited.”

Ben laughed, wiped a tear from his eye, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!! Of course!” Ben slid the ring on your finger. He nearly knocked you backwards when he kissed you. Luckily his strong arm was wrapped around your back again. You heard cheering again. Ben and you broke apart to look to the side. All your friends were standing there watching, with Allen recording the whole thing. Your best night had turned into a beyond your imagination perfect night. You were never going to stop celebrating.


End file.
